


El amor que surgió en el Mar

by Izania_D_Clarence



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Victor Nikiforov Tritón
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izania_D_Clarence/pseuds/Izania_D_Clarence
Summary: Cierto día el pequeño Yuuri y su padre, se encuentran pescando en mar abierto y es cuando ven algo en la red de pesca que los deja con la boca abierta, especialmente al menor, un tritón de cabellos plateados y ojos azules e inmediatamente queda impresionado con este.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 1





	El amor que surgió en el Mar

**Author's Note:**

> ADVERTENCIAS: Aunque Victor sea tritón, se centrará parte de la historia en lo que es la competencia de patinaje y su relación. Habrá Lemon R 18 para adelante así que si eres sensible al tema, lo puedes saltar.

Capítulo 1: Lo que salió del Mar.

De pequeño Yuuri era muy distraído como si viviera en un sueño o su propio mundo de fantasía y complementado a su tímida personalidad resultó en un chico solitario con dificultad para expresarse con las personas de su alrededor y hacer amigos. Desde temprana edad, su maestra de ballet, Minako - que era más bien para él como una tía lo había influenciado par que aprendiera a patinar y cuando sintió por primera vez el sentimiento de deslizarse sobre el hielo aunque fuese un novato lo emocionó tanto como presenciar el Big Bang, desde entonces estar en el hielo se volvió una necesidad más, así como el agua o el aire.  
Debido a su posición adinerada como Katsuki contraria a su personalidad, Yuuri podía reconocer cuando las personas se le acercaban por su dinero o posición social, algo que no lo ayudó a mejorar su timidez sino la empeoró, al tener que elegir con precisión en quien poder confiar. La primera persona a la que pudo considerar como amiga fue Yuko, una niña mayor que él por dos años, la había conocido en el Ice Castle Hasetsu y no pasó mucho tiempo para que se volvieran cercanos. Solían practicar juntos y Yuko ayudaba a Yuuri como su senpai a mejorar, también solía defenderlo de Takeshi Nishigori, un muchacho que solía molestarlo diciéndole gordo siempre que podía, aunque este lo hacía inconscientemente por celos, ya que este pasaba mucho tiempo con la chica.  
Un 25 de diciembre con sus 8 años recién cumplidos hacía un mes, Yuuri y su madre Hiroko tenían preparado para el día, hacer una gran limpieza y organizar las cosas para la fiesta de Navidad en la noche y por la tarde irse a pescar con su padre. La mañana había sido agotadora hasta el punto en que pensó en no acompañar a su padre, pero al ser pocas las ocasiones en las que podían estar juntos decidió asistir, además a Yuuri siempre le había gustado admirar el mar y las olas creadas al pasar el yate de su padre a mucha velocidad.

\----------2:00 PM Mar Abierto Barco de Pesca -----------

Yuuri y su padre Toshiya estaban en la cubierta para lanzar al mar la red de pesca, si había buena suerte lograrían atrapar pargos japoneses.  
-Papá ¿es cierto que si dos personas juntan dos mitades de una concha son personas predestinadas? pregunté con algo de curiosidad mientras colocaba el sebo en el anzuelo  
\- ¿Lo escuchaste en la escuela? - preguntó mi padre contento a lo que yo asentí así es, pero solo si se encuentra una primero y la otra después.  
\- ¿Eso que significa, papá? pregunté otra vez  
-Significa que si se encuentra una doble por ejemplo, ya no vale porque ambas son iguales y además no suena muy romántico que digamos. dijo sonriente, entonces me puse a pensar en lo que me había dicho  
\- tienes razón dije después de pensarlo - ¿Y ahora qué hago?  
\- coges la caña y lanzas dijo haciéndome una demostración  
-¿así? pregunté  
\- Perfecto Yuuri, ahora mantenlo así hasta que pique y después recoges el cordel suavemente hasta sacarlo dijo mi padre mientras anotaba en mi mente sus indicaciones Sigue así Yuuri, yo voy a ir a buscar un refresco en la nevera.  
-Está bien papá dije concentrándome para ver si picaba un pez y no fue hasta los 10 minutos que picó algo Lo tengo, lo tengo dije mientras recogía el cordel hasta sacarlo Sí, papá pesqué mi primer pez dije emocionado  
-¡Qué bien! Suenas muy contento dijo desde el otro lado del barco  
-¡Sí! Respondí colocando el pez en un cubo con agua que tenía a mi lado - ¿Y tú como vas papá?  
-Ya voy por 4, voy para allá para que los veas escuché que decía entonces vi cómo se movía bruscamente la red que habíamos lanzado.  
-¡Papá, ven rápido parece que algo grande cayó en la red! grité expectante  
-Ya lo veo, ahora lo subo dijo apretando un botón que hizo que la grúa levantara la red con una gran cantidad de peces que luego cayeron en la cubierta del barco entonces entre los peces vi algo blanco y me acerqué - ¿Qué vas a hacer Yuuri? Ten cuidado con los peces saltarines.  
-¡Sí! –  
Fue en ese momento que vi algo salido de un cuento de hadas, era una persona mitad humano, mitad pez, tenía el cabello color plata y largo. Tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, nunca los había visto en persona y se notaba que era más grande que yo. Cuando se dio cuenta donde estaba comenzó a aletear para escapar pero al estar enredado con la red lo que hizo fue ponerse a temblar asustado, entonces me acerqué para tocarlo  
-¡Yuuri aléjate! escuché gritar a papá que se acercaba lo que hizo que me asustara y me echara para atrás  
-¡¡¡Papá es una sirena!!! Dije emocionado - ¡¡Sí existen!!  
-¡Ya lo veo! Exclamó aunque... no es una sirena, es un tritón dijo después observar mejor  
-¿Tritón? pregunté  
-Ah, tritón es como se le llama a los hombres mitad peces dijo mientras sacaba su celular  
-¿Papá pero tiene el pelo largo? ¡Es una niña! Exclamé entonces vi cómo se le acercaba - ¿Qué haces?  
-No porque tenga el pelo largo quiere decir que sea niña dijo sacándole algunas fotos al tritón Estoy tirando algunas fotos, cuando los científicos vean esto van a enloquecer dijo mientras el plateado era bañado por el flash, lo cual hizo que se encogiera en su puesto y cerrara los ojos mientras temblaba de miedo, la verdad es que se veía muy lindo, así que tomé una decisión.  
\- ¡¡Papá no!! Grité poniéndome entre ambos -¡¡No!!  
-¿Qué estás haciendo Yuuri? Sal de ahí dijo tratando de tirarle alguna foto más  
-¡¡No voy a salir, si le enseñas eso a los científicos, experimentarán con él y se morirá!! grité con todas mis fuerzas  
\- Pero Yuuri ¿Qué haremos...  
-¡¡¡Lo quiero de mascota!!! grité entonces para darme la vuelta y ver cómo me miraba el tritón ¿impresionado?  
-Pero Yuuri, tener a un tritón de más...  
-¡¡¡Lo quiero de mascota y nada de decirle a nadie!!! Entonces vi como mi padre me miraba no muy convencido - ¿Por favor?  
-Lo miré con carita triste, así nunca se pueden contener mis padres a la hora de pedir más Katsudon.  
-Está bien, está bien, pero recuerda que no es un perro dijo después de suspirar derrotado Yuuri ayúdame a llevarlo al camarote para que no escape.  
\- ¡¡Sí papá, voy!! entonces tras mucho trabajo logramos llevar al tritón al camarote porque se resistía.  
-Parece que habrá que enseñarle modales dijo papá lleno de rasguños - ¿Estas bien Yuuri no te hiciste daño?  
\- Solo me golpeó con la cola dos veces y no fue muy duro dije secándome el sudor con una mano  
-Yuuri, sigamos pescando escuché como dijo mi padre, pero yo estaba mirando como el tritón observaba las cosas a su alrededor desde la ventana ¡¡Yuuri!!  
\- ¡voy! dije para ir hacia donde estaba mi padre. 

.......4 horas después, 6:30 PM........

-¡Ha sido una tarde agotadora! ¿No lo crees Yuuri? preguntó agotado papá mientras recogía su caña de pescar  
-¡Sí, pescamos un tritón, guau! dije emocionado.  
-¿Qué tal si vamos a ver cómo está? preguntó, entonces me dirigí hacia el camarote y lo que vi me dejó en shock  
\- ¡Papá, el tritón se convirtió en un ser humano y parece que se está muriendo! Grité acercándome a verlo, su piel parecía estar reseca - ¡¡Papá, parece que se está secando!!  
-¡No! Hace falta darle agua dijo rápidamente entrando con una botella de agua y dándose la a beber, pero no funcionaba, luego intentó echándosela encima, pero tampoco resultó. - ¡¡No!! ¿¡¡Que hacemos!!? Entonces pensé Si el agua dulce no hace nada... entonces  
\- ¡¡Ya sé!! grité corriendo hacia donde estaba mi cubo con los peces que pesqué y los lancé de nuevo al mar para llevarlo hacia el camarote, pero tropecé y el agua se botó casi completa, entonces corrí con la que quedaba hacia donde estaba mi padre que se la echó en la boca y no pasaba nada -¡¡Papá yo se la doy!! dije para tomar la que quedaba en el cubo y entonces se la di yo con la boca haciendo presión para que se la tragara, había escuchado de algo parecido cuando las personas se ahogaban. A los 5 minutos su piel estaba volviendo a la normalidad y este se había quedado dormido  
\- Parece que funcionó dijo papá lanzando un suspiro - ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esa idea?  
-Sí, es que vi en la tele que se hacía eso para sacarle el agua a las personas que se ahogan, así que hice lo contrario y funcionó dije sentándome a su lado.  
\- Pues, le has salvado la vida, bien hecho, ahora sabemos que no lo podemos dejar sin agua de mar para que tome dijo mi padre saliendo del camarote, entonces fui hacia donde estaba él y le toqué el cabello.  
-Qué lindo dije casi en un susurro mientras le pasaba los dedos entre su cabello, era sedoso, luego toque la piel de su cara, donde estaban sus párpados, su nariz y luego delineé sus labios Son muy suaves dije bajito para acto seguido tocar los míos - ¿Qué me pasa? me pregunté tocándome las mejillas, estas las sentía arder, entonces me miré al espejo y las tenía rojas. -¿Tendré fiebre?

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, hola a las personas que han leído este primer capítulo, si les gustó me gustaría que me digan lo que opinan, se aceptan tomatazos, quejas y sugerencias. Puede que venga Otayuri en un futuro.


End file.
